


Saturdays

by maoukami



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, also lame title warning lmao, excessive amounts of little kisses, just sweet stuff but not diabetes level probs, ye hath bin warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoukami/pseuds/maoukami
Summary: On Saturday mornings, everything is routine.





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i have like... 5 other meant-to-be chaptered fics i'm meant to be working on but look at me writing this drabble instead.  
> anyway  
> i hope you enjoy??

At seven in the morning, Dongho would wake up to Jonghyun leaving his side cold systematically. He would then reach out to grasp at empty air, sometimes catching just the hem of his lover's shirt, to which Jonghyun would easily pry his fingers off of, and if he was lucky, sometimes he would catch onto his beloved's slender wrist, consequently pulling him into bed.

He would spoon, or in Jonghyun's words, trap, the smaller in his arms, and the latter would struggle in his embrace whining and pouting in a way that would've made Dongho coo in adoration at any other time, until Jonghyun would let out a tiny yawn. Jonghyun would stop wiggling and shoving then, instead settling into Dongho's arms, making himself comfortable whilst also making sure Dongho stayed comfortable. Dongho would then card his fingers gently through his lover's bed-hair, eyes still shut, nose buried in the top of the other's head.

Just a few minutes more, Jonghyun would mumble tiredly into Dongho's chest, voice a little lower than normal. Dongho would affirm that he'd heard, pulling Jonghyun a little closer into his body.

At half past, Jonghyun would shoot up from bed, throwing Dongho off himself with little care to how roughly he'd woken the latter up in his own panic at over-napping. Dongho would groan, protest, attempt once more to get his lover back to bed, but Jonghyun would slap at his arms, telling Dongho to go away, before he made his way quickly to brush his teeth and cook up breakfast.

Dongho would lay in bed staring at the ceiling, booting up his Windows XP mind for as long as until Jonghyun began bringing out the ingredients he'd use. He'd then roll out of bed, walking groggily towards the kitchen, forgoing brushing his teeth for more time with Jonghyun.

Once there, he would stand in the doorway for a couple seconds, watching his love put an apron on - one with a Wonder Woman design, courtesy of Ren - before he would stalk over and knot it on for him. Jonghyun would thank him softly, and Dongho would smile softly as he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun once more, enveloping Jonghyun in a famed backhug. Jonghyun would laugh, give him a light peck on the lips, before chiding him to stop being a baby and brush his teeth.

Dongho would refuse, instead asking what Jonghyun was preparing today, and offering his assistance. Jonghyun would shake his head with a smile, but Dongho would insist and Jonghyun would lay the ingredients on the countertop. They would each grab a chopping board, a knife, and together they'd ready the first meal of the day. It's only when preparation is done that Dongho finally goes off to brush his teeth, but not before stealing another kiss from Jonghyun who complains with a laugh.

They sit down to eat facing one another. Jonghyun has set the table, not forgetting to lay a cup of yogurt neatly by Dongho's meal. Dongho would shoot the other an appreciative grin, before thanking Jonghyun for the meal and digging in. At the first bite, he would gush almost exaggeratedly over how good the food tastes, owing it all up to his lover. Jonghyun would laugh boisterously, used to Dongho's antics, but Dongho wouldn't let it pass. He would tell Jonghyun time and time again that the food Jonghyun cooks tastes best - not even the fancy French restaurant that cost Dongho a fortune on the day he had proposed to Jonghyun - could beat this taste. The more Dongho spoke, the less Jonghyun would cut him off, slowly but surely accepting his significant other's sweet words as truths.

Clean up would fall into Dongho's responsibility, much to the man's dismay. Jonghyun would shoot him a cheeky grin, remove his apron and put it on Dongho instead. Dongho would protest a little more, despite pulling the apron over his head, tying it about his waist, and Jonghyun would shut him up with promises of a reward by the end of it. Dongho's eyes would light up, would strategise a plan to efficiently and wash the dishes up quicker, but Jonghyun knows his lover much too well. He calls out that if any stain remains on the ware, the reward would be revoked, and instead Dongho would be punished. Dongho would ask about the punishment in a sly tone, and Jonghyun would fluster, blundering, but sternly scolding Dongho for his dirty mind. With a grin, Dongho would listen fondly to the other's stuttered lectures, washing carefully to not drown out Jonghyun's words.

He would plop onto the couch next to Jonghyun after the dishes, flicking the television on, surfing between the channels for something entertaining. When Dongho finally lands a channel he's feeling, Jonghyun would avert his gaze from the mobile game he'd been absorbed in for a moment, make a comment, then go back to it. Dongho would take his eyes off the screen every so often, just to watch Jonghyun's changing expressions. An exasperated look when he knows he might lose, a pout when he does, injustice when he loses as he's about to win, his child-like smile when he does win. Dongho would forget about the celebrities, the actors, the announcers on television in favour of his angel sat by him. He would question what he'd done in the past to deserve Jonghyun, to be able to be here now by him.

It would take a while before Jonghyun notices his lover's eyes on him. Conscious of his actions and the attention on him, Jonghyun would bite his lip in embarrassment, attempting to sink right into the couch. Breaking into a wide smile, Dongho would pull Jonghyun towards himself, laying the older's head on his shoulder. With an arm wrapped around the other, Dongho would dismiss the voices and beautiful people on screen, for Jonghyun's latest obsession. He would question the game's mechanics, and Jonghyun would animatedly explain everything in detail. Dongho wouldn't understand, but he'd nod anyway, complimenting his lover. He would then begin to tease Jonghyun over his losses, to which Jonghyun would scowl at him, pouting once more, and Dongho would take it as an invitation to steal yet another kiss from his lover's soft lips. Jonghyun would voice his dissatisfaction, but his actions say otherwise as he leans back into Dongho, all sign of irritation gone.

Eventually, Jonghyun yawns, tired from days without rest, and his hands fall into his lap. Dongho would remove his head from where it laid on Jonghyun's to take a look at the other, and Jonghyun's eyes would blink slow and heavy. He would then bring his hand a little higher from the shoulder it had been on to caress Jonghyun's hair, watching as the man would be lulled back to sleep, barely focused on the television. When Jonghyun's eyes shut, Dongho allows himself to stop, going back to holding Jonghyun in an arm, head back to lying on Jonghyun's gently, and he stays there unmoving until Jonghyun would get up again.

**Author's Note:**

> the scene that birthed this fic didn't make it; what irony.  
> this works better tho.


End file.
